


Kodiak Reunion

by Belanna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a special little moment between Shepard and Garrus on the Kodiak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodiak Reunion

Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, I just own this story :)  
Special Thanks to flippedeclipse for the beta! The rest of the errors are mine.  
Enjoy :)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Commander Kate Shepard shook the hand of the new Primarch of Palaven. "It's nice to have you on board with us, Primarch."

"Thank you, Commander, if it means saving Palaven, there really is no option. However, there is one thing. I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But, if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…" The Primarch let the sentence finish itself.

Shepard sighed. "That's a pretty tall order."

The Primarch took a step towards Shepard. "We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this without them. Get them to help us and then we can help you."

Shepard tilted her head. "The krogan…" Garrus smirked a little, knowing that head tilt was a sign that Shepard was debating.

"Looks like your summit just got more interesting." He knew he probably would pay later for that remark.

Shepard sighed and nodded. "Very well, Primarch. I will get you the krogan. Cortez, we are ready to be picked up. Rendezvous with us at these coordinates."

"Aye, Commander."

~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~

The shuttle ride back to Normandy was quiet. Both Garrus and Primarch Victus were looking at the small monitor, watching as their world burned. She knew how they felt, Earth was burning right now. She was upset at first with Admiral Anderson, forcing her to leave.

But then after seeing Palaven, she knew he was right. She had to make the Council come to reason, or the war would end with every planet in the galaxy burning. She wouldn't allow the Reapers to win this time. Cortez flew the shuttle in Normandy's shuttle bay; the doors to the Kodiak opened as it came to a stop.

"James, can you please escort the Primarch to the war room? I need a few minutes alone with Mr. Vakarian."

"You bet, Commander. Mr. Primarch Sir, this way."

Shepard watched as Cortez, Vega, and Victus walk off the Kodiak, leaving Shepard and Garrus alone.Garrus took off his helmet and looked at Shepard who had been sitting across from him. She still had on her helmet; her body leaned towards, her hands intertwining with each other. He knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Shepard?" he asked in that soft voice she knew very well.

"I…" Shepard took a deep breath as she looked up at him. "God, I've missed you."

Garrus took a few steps towards her and then knelt down so that he was eye level to her. He carefully unlatched the lock to her helmet and carefully pulled it off her head. His eyes widened at how beautiful she was. Her hair was a little bit longer than he had remembered. Her beautiful sapphire eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. It was the first time their eyes really locked onto each other since they met up on Menae.

Without thinking about it, he raised his hand and traced the side of her cheek with one of his talons. Shepard closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Garrus touched her forehead with his, his hands resting on her armored arm.

"I've missed you too, never even stopped thinking about you."

Shepard raised her head and ran her hand over the scarred side of his face, her hands trembling. "I've had so many sleepless nights these past months. You have no idea how many times I dreamed of waking up beside you."

Garrus grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, carefully licking it. It was his way of a kiss, and it sent shivers down Shepard's spine. "I was on the same raft as you. I'm sorry I didn't get a message to you. The Alliance wouldn't allow anyone to contact you, especially your old 'Cerberus' crew."

Shepard smiled as she finally wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, her hands carefully stroking the backside of his fringe.

Minutes passed before Shepard broke their embrace. She placed a kiss upon his nose.

"Thank you for being with me. I don't know how am I supposed to make all this shit happen."

The turian smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head, his arms still wrapped around the woman he had so desperately missed. "You can do this, I know you can. I am right behind you, as always. If anyone can pull every single species into this war to stop the reapers, it's you." Garrus stood up and offered his hand, helping Shepard onto her feet. "I'm always here for you, Kate."

"You have been since the day we met."

"And until the day I die," Garrus promised as he gently lifted her chin, her lips so close to his mouth. "You and I are going to have to die together, because this universe would be awfully empty without you. I love you, Commander Kate Shepard. More than you probably will ever know."

Shepard smiled happily as she hugged him tightly. She never thought she would have found happiness with a turian, but she did. She had confessed that to Liara almost a year ago.

She loved him, loved him more than anything in the galaxy. Shepard smiled as she placed a kiss on his mouth. "I love you too." Then she bent down to pick up her helmet. "Come on, Reaper Technical Advisor, we have a galaxy to save."

"Right behind you," Garrus chuckled as they left the Kodiak.

~The End~


End file.
